<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【团兵】复仇 by Levislushy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776846">【团兵】复仇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy'>Levislushy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当世界都将你我抛弃，我们就向这一切复仇，然后天堂再见。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【团兵】复仇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*残疾文利相依为命<br/>*算是弯爱直（可能不明显），是双箭头<br/>*三观不正，ooc<br/>*不会写甜甜恋爱，救命🆘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0. </p><p>利威尔无可救药地爱上了自己的战友。<br/>但所有人都在等着战争结束。隔着无人区，法国人也不见多么得意洋洋，他和埃尔文趴在战壕上互相把烟给点着，法国士兵也不朝他们开枪，大家都恹恹的，大家都想回家。因为人人知道战争马上就要结束了，只是不知道是什么时候，于是英勇地冲上去和对方打个你死我活就变成了很愚蠢的一件事。<br/>“喂，埃尔文。”利威尔拍拍大高个的胸膛，叫他把大衣里面的小册子拿出来。<br/>“不，我最近什么也没画。”埃尔文盯着开阔的无人区，面无表情地吐出烟雾，在硝烟散去的灰色土地上，天际不过是一条无聊的直线。<br/>利威尔伸手掏本子，埃尔文的体温在他的手背上烧着，他握着发烫的本子，好像将埃尔文的心脏从他的大衣里挖了出来。埃尔文转过头盯着他，但没有把本子要回去。翻开牛皮纸，里面是一副副铅笔画小像，在半张手掌那么大的纸张中描绘出各种真实或者虚幻的景色，比如，靠着毛瑟步枪斜眼远眺的利威尔、低下头就着罐头啃面包的利威尔或者穿着大裙子、戴着宝石胸甲的贵妇人——她长得和利威尔也很像——一头黑色的卷发披在她的手臂和后背上，在花园之类的地方行走着。<br/>他们刚认识不久的某天，在肮脏的战壕里埃尔文把它递给了利威尔。真是古怪又浪漫的表达，尤其是天天有人冲上前有去无回的时候，这种行为显得和埃尔文的眼睛一般纯洁又美丽。因此，在经过谨慎的考虑之后，利威尔仍然选择奔向了他们俩之间模糊又不洁的感情。然而，除了这个本子之外他们互相再没有更多别的表示了，除了自己深爱着埃尔文之外，利威尔也什么都没有多想了。<br/>“你们两个，”上校走过来，他们转过身，立正。他看上去很烦躁，手里握着一张封好的纸，周围星零几个士兵都昏昏沉沉半睡半醒。他是到了现在还为数不多想继续打仗的人之一，利威尔讨厌他。“把这个往那边送过去。”他指了指更靠法军的战壕的位置，颠了颠脚跟，“快去！”<br/>埃尔文接过那张纸，脸上挂着不悦的神情。他们朝上校草草行了个礼，慢吞吞地爬到战壕上面去。<br/>“马上就要停战了，还有什么可送的。”利威尔跟在埃尔文身后，他们俩扛着枪迈过一头战马的尸体，它发胀发肿，利威尔不得不绕过它，顺带踢上它一脚。“好啦，”埃尔文回过头等他跟上来，法国人冷漠地大量着他们，利威尔甚至都能看见他们的小帽，他们却丝毫没有要开炮开枪的打算，“没什么大不了的，你要为了这个发一通脾气吗？”<br/>“当然不……”利威尔走到他身边，一步一步把靴子从泥泞的战场里拔出来，“喏，这个还你。”他把本子塞到埃尔文的口袋里，“这泥怎么这么软，又没下过雨。”埃尔文耸耸肩，把枪背起来，低头将本子放进内侧口袋，手里那张纸一折，把内侧露了出来。“埃尔文？”利威尔看着他把纸展开，阴天午间的微光中，那张薄薄的纸什么也没透出来。<br/>两声枪响，利威尔的脸颊溅满滚烫的血，他倒在地上，闻到层层腐尸散发出的恶臭和骤然降临的炮火。<br/>那两枪是从他们身后来的。</p><p>1.</p><p>他们在军医院待了快一年，最后护士把他们赶了出来。<br/>埃尔文再也无法站起来了，医生是这么说的，而且他只剩下一只左手，用于书写的右手因为被埋在土石中太久而被截掉了。利威尔好不到哪里去，瞎了一只眼，而且脸也毁了，两根手指不翼而飞，他自己都不知道去哪了，因为他睁开眼睛的时候，它们就不见了。<br/>他们连名字都丢了，因为利威尔担心上校发现他们还活着，于是在医院登记的时候用了另外两个死去的战友的姓名。现在利威尔叫韩吉，而埃尔文叫莫布里特，这两个人都没有亲人，所以没有人会来找他们麻烦，但是他们自己的家是指定回不去了。<br/>利威尔告诉埃尔文这个消息时，埃尔文倒显得很高兴。“那么我们是要一起住了？”他躺在床上对利威尔微笑，“躺在一张床上，睡一个屋？”“给我闭嘴，你在说什么……”利威尔赶紧东张西望地看有没有人听见他们的对话。“难道我们可以买得起两张床、租有两个房间的公寓？”埃尔文扬起眉毛故意大声问他。“买不起，买不起。”利威尔叫他嘘声，“谁说我要和你住了！”但是要他抛下埃尔文不管，那是绝对做不到的，他怎么能把他抛弃呢？既然那个小本子已经永远遗失了，那他就要埃尔文再一张张慢慢给他重新画，而且要用好的笔、好的纸，订成一本画册，放在抽屉里藏起来。利威尔忘了他已经毁了半张脸啦！可怜的人。<br/>他去政府退伍兵办公室领补偿金，结果他们说，只能给他们一人50马克，要不然就留着自己的一套军装。利威尔告诉他们，这点钱就只能让他们交个几周的房租，然后就得去大街上喝西北风。负责人怜悯地瞪了他一眼：“先生，我看您脸已经被摧残的不成样子，才能给您这个数字。我们的祖国如今的损失还不够多吗？它没办法再给更多的钱了，而且，您也要为别人着点想。”<br/>是啊，他是得想想别人。因为善良的本性，他接受了这笔钱，怀着愧赧地走了。他拿这笔钱，替埃尔文和自己在柏林西边租了个偏僻的小公寓，把不得不需要的家具买了，房东好心送了他们一张床，他们就挤在上面睡。<br/>“我怎么去呢？我走不了路，利维……”埃尔文靠在路边的长椅上望着他，手里捧着一套制服。利威尔一言不发，黑着脸把他摔上一只漏斗形的独轮车。<br/>他推着埃尔文沿着人行道走，埃尔文的两条腿耷拉在独轮车的边缘，被动跟着颠簸的路晃来晃去。<br/>他们没有钱，肉是绝对吃不起的，每周得交房租，到了冬天还得烤暖气。利威尔完全不知道自己该找什么样的工作，他好像什么也不会，他该去上学、做学徒的年龄全耗在战场上了。这让他忧心忡忡，怎么也快乐不起来。然而埃尔文看起来像是没意识到这一点似的，窝在这个手推车里还跟孩子一样快乐。这就是富裕人家的孩子了。离开了战场，利威尔才发现他们回到社会中来之后在本质上有着多么明显的不同。他于是开始担忧起埃尔文来，他担心他受不住苦，在某天突然消失不见，回到他父母那里去，或者厌倦了自己，在长久的日常中发现自己是多么的神经质和粗俗？<br/>真担心。<br/>他想着，不知不觉已经从繁华的街道走到了静谧的街上，右边是河，人行道旁还种了花，他推着埃尔文过桥，从拱形的桥顶滑到花圃旁边，红花在阳光下饱含娇艳，天空一碧如洗，正是春夏交接的季节，图灵根州的天气现在最好。“你重的像头猪。”利威尔骂他。埃尔文仰起头，哼起一段前奏，然后他们突然对视着笑了起来。</p><p>„Deine Augen sind Magnete”<br/>你的双眸如磁石</p><p>„Und Sie strahlen den Sternen gleich”<br/>闪耀如星辰</p><p>„Deine Küsse“<br/>你的亲吻</p><p>„Verbindungsdrähte zwischen Erde und dem Himmelreich”<br/>如同连接天堂与人间的导线</p><p>„Bisschen Technik“<br/>一些技术</p><p>„Bisschen Liebe“<br/>一些爱</p><p>„Bisschen Wonne und Bisschen Schmerz“<br/>一些欢乐和一些痛</p><p>„Und betriebsam ist mein dummes Herz“<br/>那忙忙碌碌的是我愚蠢的心</p><p>……<br/>他们穿过花丛深处，从林荫小道里朝西边去。</p><p>2.</p><p>因为样貌吓人、两只手不能劳动，利威尔没能找到工作，他骗埃尔文自己天天出门去上班，事实上在街上整日游荡，无所事事地找机会。<br/>偷妇女的钱包、丝巾，从商贩的货车上顺走食物，他做回了老本行，靠着小时候那个混混舅舅教他的手艺，而战争除了开枪杀人什么也没给他。<br/>他在傍晚散步回家，把食物和埃尔文分了吃掉，如果食物不够多，他就说自己已经吃过了。<br/>“你的纸。”利威尔把一叠粗纸扔到埃尔文面前的被子上——不是什么好纸，他们买不起好的——接着把自己扔进了埃尔文的怀抱中。他埋到埃尔文的颈间，嗅着埃尔文的味道，在安心中昏昏欲睡。<br/>埃尔文的下巴搁在利威尔的头顶，用剩余的那只左手轻抚利威尔柔软的黑发，两个人之间飘扬着一种在双方都心知肚明的绝望中却选择抛下未来寻求安逸的慵懒。<br/>这几乎具有一种唯美的文学感，意味着对于任何一个像他们这样的边缘人来说都将是毁灭性的。<br/>“你能不能坐到窗边去？”埃尔文含糊地问利威尔。<br/>利威尔明白了他想干什么，坐起来帮他放好画板，自己搬了屋里唯一一把凳子坐到了朝西南的窗户旁。<br/>“你能用左手画？”利威尔扬起眉毛，用质疑的目光看着埃尔文的手。<br/>“让我试试不好吗？”埃尔文靠在床头，无力又温和地望向他，“不要点灯，你快点坐过去。”他捏住利威尔的手腕，于是利威尔放下点灯的火柴，踩着椅子坐上了高脚凳。<br/>他身后的天空因为西下的太阳已经由蓝变成了青，日光滚过云彩，留下一圈金色和紫色的划痕。干燥的空气里，城市上空的烟囱、瓦片顶、和重要建筑的轮廓都一览无余，晚风灌进利威尔的衬衫，拂过他额前的碎发。<br/>它们提醒他想起自己丑陋的面容。<br/>真难堪。利威尔觉得丢脸又自卑。他还喜欢这幅样子吗，也许他当时只是看上了这张脸呢？ 他害怕埃尔文因此对他的热情消减，只是消减，就让他焦虑不安，他胡思乱想，越想越难过、生气，他感到委屈，干脆从椅子上跳下来，脱下外衣钻进被子里。<br/>“我还没画完。”埃尔文低头，看到一个发顶，利威尔缩在被子里，被子把什么都罩住了，他什么也看不到。“我累了。”利威尔回答。<br/>埃尔文没了动静。<br/>过了好久，利威尔甚至因为担心，小心翼翼地掀开头上的被子察看情况，结果差点和埃尔文的鼻子撞到了一起。<br/>埃尔文艰难地向下蹭了蹭，他犹犹豫豫，爱意的蒸汽在他们的呼吸中萦绕唇间，可他像是害怕什么一样，不敢往前再靠近那么一丁点距离。利威尔总以为埃尔文就要闭上眼，但他又迟疑了，利威尔困惑又着急，他明明看见自己的影子在埃尔文的眼睛里燃烧，埃尔文就是不吻他。<br/>为什么呢？他使劲想，最终发现，自己的右脸原来是朝着上方的，意思是埃尔文是因为这张脸而不敢亲吻他了。<br/>扫兴极了！扫兴极了！<br/>他愤怒地埋进被子里，埃尔文眼前的柔雾瞬间消失，除了一片冰冷的空气和利威尔气呼呼的喘气声，他周围就只有晚霞的余光了。<br/>“相应的事有相应的后果。可这结果是我应当承担的吗？难道这是我的责任！这个社会人人如此，连你也一样，造成这个样子的罪魁祸首现在还逍遥法外呢，怎么我就要挂着这个伤疤这只眼睛，让你这么害怕。”自己在说些什么，利威尔也不知道，越着急，他越不会说话，他突然就偏离主题了，他本来一句话也不想说。利威尔挥拳砸向床板，因为他并不想直接冲着埃尔文拳打脚踢。<br/>“可是我不会接吻，”埃尔文可怜巴巴地回答，“再说了，我怎么会害怕你的伤疤呢？我认为无论你有没有伤疤，我都会爱你的，利维。现在你能出来，让我吻你吗？”<br/>利威尔探出头来：“谁告诉你我会接吻了……”<br/>埃尔文将嘴唇贴上来，薄薄的皮肤之下，他们的脉搏热烈而诚挚地跳动着，两个人紧紧搂在一起，用拙劣的技巧热切地向对方表达自己的爱意。</p><p>复仇（下）</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>真是没完没了。<br/>他们的第一次就那样稀里糊涂完成了。虽然埃尔文无法走路，但另外一项任务他却可以完美地执行。之后，事情就进行得越来越顺畅。<br/>在这样荒凉的街道上，开着窗也无所谓，往往利威尔从外面回来之后就立刻脱了衣服爬上｜床和他的老战友拥吻在一起，他在埃尔文身上不停扭动身｜体，大叫，直到鸦群飞过最后一抹阳光、夜幕降临、双双喘气大汗淋漓地倒下为止。<br/>他们在世俗之外疯狂地付出，一头扎进没有出口的芦苇荡里，不论白天黑夜。没有工作、没有保障，两个残废和同｜性｜恋，他们的未来像是注射了迷幻药的病人的世界、像是充满彩虹和糖果的漆黑洞穴。没有什么好期盼的，因为他们都知道那里什么也没有，这下留恋在当下就显得合情合理、没有压力，而且充满快乐。<br/>外面物价飞涨，埃尔文的画稿越堆越高，他们马上就交不起房租了，面包也吃不起，但只要不去想它，在它确确实实降临之前，它就不是一个问题。<br/>“你舅舅会杀了我的。”利威尔在埃尔文的怀里撑起自己，被单从他光裸的肩上滑落，他凑上前去亲吻埃尔文：“你父亲也会杀了我。不过你尽管放心，我舅舅早就失联好多年了。”<br/>“我父亲早就去世了。”埃尔文的嘴唇贴着他的，一张一合。<br/>“但你经常提起他，”利威尔调整了自己的坐姿，让自己坐的离下方半软的东西更近一点。“你也没告诉过我这件事。”<br/>“因为我自己也经常忘记了。”埃尔文叹了一口气，“家里现在只有我的继母，她巴不得我死在战场上——我无处可去，利维。”<br/>“好巧。”利威尔坐上它，上上下下开始熟练地吞吐。两个人剧烈喘息着，埃尔文的画稿散落床角，上面画着一个戴珍珠项链的少女。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>利威尔决定试试能不能把埃尔文的画卖出去。<br/>“只能延期两天，付不起就快点搬出去！”房东这样说。<br/>当天利威尔就把他们俩获得的战功勋章当掉，付了房租，去买了画纸和食物，回来和埃尔文饱餐一顿。<br/>“坐起来！”他把埃尔文吃力地从床上搬下，他把金发的胳膊搭到自己的脖子上，但是埃尔文太沉了，他们摔在地上，埃尔文在地上滚了半圈，撞在墙上。利威尔烦躁起来，抬脚不轻不重在埃尔文身上踹了一脚，把床单和被单换下来放到洗手池里浸湿，再转头去把埃尔文扶起来。<br/>翻过来的时候，他看见埃尔文在流鼻血。<br/>利威尔惊慌地去拿毛巾给他擦去血迹，但埃尔文只是朝他投去一种陌生的无谓的目光，他像是从心底感到疲劳了，这让利威尔感到心慌，可是利威尔也累得无法再去多想了。<br/>他成天奔波，又一无所获，他还能怎样呢？<br/>第二天，他把埃尔文的画整理了一下，便出门，在一张避风处的长椅上把它们按册排开等待人来议价挑选。<br/>有那么星零几个人来问过，又走了。其中一个老先生，听说他们是退伍的士兵，才改变了主意掏钱买了一本。给得不多，大约够他们吃上几天的面包和火腿。<br/>利威尔怀着对埃尔文的愧疚收下了钱。<br/>他认为这些画值的价钱比这点数目要多多了，但因为某些原因，它却要以这样掉价的方式被低廉的价格拿走。<br/>“您是士兵？”一对脚尖出现在利威尔的视线里，他仰起头，那个面目可憎的人正站在利威尔眼前。他穿着呢大衣，里面是缎子的马甲，脸上被修得一丝不苟的胡子油光水滑，右手无名指上戴着婚戒——看上去意气风发，上校在战后回到了他养尊处优的生活中，从他发福的身材和挺着肚子的体态来看，似乎还在官场上混得了不错的位置。<br/>他的受害人就在他眼前盯着他，他却根本没把人家认出来。在画册里挑挑拣拣，他拎起一本草草翻了翻，掏出钱包递给利威尔几张大钞：“我全都要啦。”<br/>利威尔想把他按在地上掐死。这个想法简直要从他的身体里呼之欲出，整个地将他沉寂已久的火焰唤醒了，潜藏在利威尔心脏深处的斗志、早已死去的希望的亡魂和对于现状的突然认识叫他产生了非常难以控制、横冲直撞的情绪，它称作仇恨，而它激起的相应行为，人们普遍称作它为：复仇。<br/>上校错误地理解了它的起因，他拍拍利威尔的肩：“你没有工作吧？你每个星期给我一本这样的画册，我付钱给你，但你得按照我的要求来画主题，怎么样，嗯？”<br/>利威尔沸腾的血液安静了，他答应了上校的要求，并且把画满了自己的肖像的画册卖给了上校。<br/>可埃尔文不愿意，不但不愿意，他对利威尔做出这样的选择表示出了极其的不悦和失望。<br/>“不这样做，我们都得饿死，埃尔文。”利威尔哀求他，“你就不能想想这个吗？”<br/>“如果你最一开始能找到一份工作，我们现在就不用这样。”埃尔文生硬地回答他。<br/>利威尔呆住了。他沉默了一会：“你是在怪我？”<br/>“不。我是希望你想起来，你不能找找工作，我成天瘫在床上无所事事，过着被人鄙夷、浑浑噩噩的日子都是因为他！”埃尔文生气地对他说，利威尔不记得他曾对自己发过火，于是他变得不知所措了：“那还能怎么办？”他停顿了一下：“全都是因为他吗？那么为什么大家不愿意因为战争而失去身体健康的我们重新回去呢？”<br/>埃尔文沉默了。<br/>终于，他说：“那么，他或许也没有错吧。”利威尔后知后觉地悄悄打起颤，眼眶有些发热。“我会给他的，但是以后我不会再替你画画了。”埃尔文撑着自己躺回床上。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>有传闻说西班牙爆发了严重的流感，但柏林人没把它当成什么大事。货币比六年前贬值了十倍，在这种情况下，利威尔相反找着工作了。他现在一间中学里当看自行车的，每个月有一笔微薄的收入。<br/>上校还在买埃尔文的画册，并越来越喜欢，他翻开内页，赞扬埃尔文的少女肖像画的多么可爱美好。利威尔不为所动，感谢他的欣赏，之后拿钱走人。<br/>埃尔文不再跟利威尔多说话了，除了“嗯”“对”“好吧”，再没别的了。<br/>起初利威尔觉得气愤，现在他只余下被拉长的痛苦和委屈。他认为埃尔文的少爷脾气终于显现，它让埃尔文没办法忍受一点现实，几年的战场时光没让他明白现实的道理，相反徒增了没用的情怀。可利威尔还是爱着他的，因此这一切还是能够忍受，让他的生活过下去。<br/>每天一早他出门来到学校，孩子们呼啦啦来到，把自行车栓上，跑进教学楼里，上完课又一起涌出来，把车骑走。他们倒是很爱戴他，因为他不管他们，即使看到了什么违反规定的事，他也不报告给校长听；他们打架，他也不会将他们喝走，扫他们的兴。<br/>他们课间会跑到后面的小山坡上打闹，利威尔坐在他的小亭子里，他们说话的内容都听得一清二楚。<br/>他托着腮，每天透过那扇小窗子看着校门口，透过这扇窗，他也能看见三十年之后、四十年之后就是个什么样子。他和埃尔文共享着那间小公寓，每天从花园穿过、走过那架桥，走进学校，坐在这里，然后再走回去，他们的人生价值已经不必要去寻找，因为它已经被全部消耗在了北法的阴天中，再也无法找回了，就连证明他们曾经在那度过最艰难、最重要的时刻，为了他们的国家不顾一切向前推进的证据都没有了。<br/>他们至少该从人们那得到些什么。<br/>利威尔听见后山吵吵嚷嚷的，他决定过去看看。他走出去，发现有几个男孩子又扭打在一起，其中一个头上流着血，被人按在地上扇耳光。<br/>”喂！给我适可而止。”利威尔皱起眉，冲他们大喊，一边朝他们那边爬上去。<br/>“这些懦夫为叛徒辩护。”带头的那个转过身对着利威尔，对他的到来丝毫不在乎，他斜睨着利威尔，手里拿着一块石头抛上抛下，偶尔咳嗽两声，可能是患了感冒。<br/>“你这小鬼……”利威尔把那个孩子从地上揪起来，“什么懦夫，什么叛徒，还不赶快回去上课。”<br/>“凭什么听你的？你就是那些叛徒的其中一个。”那孩子冷冷地注视着他，“在战场上受了伤就灰溜溜地跑回来了，就是因为你这种人我们才会输掉战争。”<br/>利威尔盯着他。<br/>“我们上战场的时候你还在妈妈怀里哭呢，所以给我闭上嘴，滚开。”他伸手去拽这个孩子，结果他冲他吐唾沫，然后将石块砸向他的脑袋。<br/>他跌倒在山坡上，向下滚了两圈，一时间无法站起来。<br/>“该死的犹太猪！”那个男孩子号召着他的同伴喊起口号，“刀刺在背！刀刺在背*！”<br/>利威尔果真感受到背上传来千万把刀割裂的疼痛，疼得他落下泪来，咸得发苦的泪水砸进山坡的碎石中，深深埋进他脚下养育他们所有人的土地中。<br/>“埃尔文。”<br/>那天傍晚他来到埃尔文的床边，握住他战友的手，“埃尔文。”<br/>埃尔文过了好一会儿才睁开眼看着他。利威尔张了张嘴，却什么也说不出口。他好像没有什么可说的，因为没有什么该说的，他现在只是急切地需要着埃尔文的动摇，他需要着转变和逃离现状的方法，或者只是单纯地离开。<br/>可是埃尔文淡淡地瞪住他，从中，利威尔看不到他找的东西。埃尔文在他没有注意到的地方学会了隐藏，原本，他的眼睛是透明的，是无法遮挡任何情绪地变化和源源不断的情感的，如今靠着剩下的一只眼睛，利威尔无论如何都无法看透他了。<br/>真让人感到疲惫。利威尔不想坐到他的床上，怕自己的裤子弄脏了床单，同时他也没有力气再站起来了。他蜷缩在埃尔文的床边，亲吻着埃尔文瘦长的手。<br/>“埃尔文。”他流下眼泪打湿了埃尔文的手，“埃尔文，为什么呢？”他哽咽着，摇晃着埃尔文的手，“你难道不再爱我了吗？”就和他们不再爱我们一样？<br/>“为什么呢？”<br/>他听到埃尔文的吸气声，但埃尔文没有说话。“埃尔文，”他哭出了声，把脸贴在那只手的掌心，发出断断续续的呜嗯声，“我只有你了，埃尔文，埃尔文。”<br/>那只手有了反应，它轻蹭他的脸颊，反手握住利威尔的手腕，将他拉起来，拉入埃尔文的怀抱。埃尔文用力抱紧他，自己的脸也紧紧贴着利威尔，他的泪水从利威尔的发丝和耳朵之间流过。<br/>“对不起，利维，但我失去了面对一切的动力了。”埃尔文说，“我不觉得我这样还能做些什么，我也不希望我们活在这样狭窄的天地中一辈子，我原先，原先计划着，等战争结束……”他没有再继续说下去，而且也没有了必要，没有人想听。<br/>“利维，没有人，没有人任何人是错的，这世上没有对和错。”他试图深吸一口气，他的胸腔却急促的呼吸，“可是，人要为做过的事付起相应的责任，总不能做了一件事，没有报应，也没有回报。”<br/>他们的哭泣足以打动墙角的霉菌。</p><p>*刀刺在背理论是一战德国军方为了开脱战败的借口，将战败原因全部归咎于国内的犹太人和士兵内的不团结和失败主义。</p><p>Final</p><p>利威尔最后去见了上校。<br/>他们的交易地点定在了上校家里的书房中。<br/>“很抱歉最近只能改成三个星期见一次面，不过，经济不好，您知道的……？”他转动手腕，询问利威尔的名字，过了好久了，他仍然记不住。<br/>“利威尔。”就是利威尔，不是韩吉。<br/>上校懈怠的微笑僵住了。“什么？我记得不是这个，您是跟我开玩笑，对吧？”他拿出手绢擦了擦额头，咳嗽了两声。“您，姓什么？”<br/>“我的名字是利威尔·史密斯。”<br/>上校陡然站了起来，不过他略一思索，又重新坐下来，脸上紧绷的表情放松了：“啊啊，好的，史密斯先生。真是有趣的，姓名，很少有人会这么取，哈哈。”<br/>一把刀从他的右眼穿过，利威尔的脸颊溅满滚烫的血。<br/>他从上校的别墅走出去，穿过运河，种满花朵的人行道和花园，天空一碧如洗，正是图灵根州天气最好的时候，红花盛放，白鹭从河水上飞过。<br/>他回到了公寓，埃尔文睁着双眼看着门口，他将被子向上拉了拉，把埃尔文的手塞进去，把埃尔文空荡荡的袖子系上结。接着，他把凳子搬来，坐在窗口，对着无人的街道哼起了那首歌。<br/>一直到傍晚，门外的走廊传来脚步声。利威尔慢吞吞地走到埃尔文身边，用毛巾擦去他嘴角残留的血迹，弯下腰亲吻他美丽的蓝眼睛，放大的瞳孔显得他的眼睛有些无神。<br/>警察把门踢开，给他戴上手铐。窗外初夏的天空由于夕阳的余辉变成了蓝金色，柏林的上空飞过一群吵吵嚷嚷的乌鸦。</p><p>士兵在一个阴天的下午牺牲。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>